Mon année Lycée
by coco6-3-9-1
Summary: C'était la dernière année lycée de Tony. Mais dans sa dernière année une fille arriva dans sa classe. Qui est-elle ? Que va-t-il se passer entre eux ? Mais il aura pleins d'obstacle avant leur bonheur.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou, Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Ce sera une histoire sir le Tiva._

_J'espère que vous allez aimer._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 1**

Tony se leva et file tout droit à la douche. Aujourd'hui était la rentrée. C'était sa dernière année de lycée. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de football américain. L'élève le plus populaire de l'école. Et faisait tourner la tête de toutes les filles. Quand il finit sa douche, il parti prendre un petit déjeuner, puis direction l'école.

**-Au revoir papa.**

**-Bye, junior. Et Junior ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Ce soir tu rentres dès que tu as fini les cours.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Pas de question, tu rentres un point c'est tout.**

**-Ok.**

Tony obéi à son père, il ne voulait qu'il se mette en colère dès le matin.

_Chez Gibbs :_

Abby était la fille de Jethro et de Jenny. Tout deux agents du NCIS. Mais aussi avait une fille adoptive, Ziva David.

**-Abby, Ziva, vous allez être en retard.** Cria Jenny

**-On descend, hurla Abby**

**-Ah les filles.**

**-Un problème Jethro ?**

**-Non, je n'ai rien dit.**

Ziva et Abby arrivaient dans la cuisine et prit leur petit déjeuner.

**-Allez Ziva, go.**

Abby et Ziva parti en direction de lycée en passant il croisa Tim, le petit ami d'Abby.

**-Eh Tim.**

**-Abby, Ziva, enfin arrivé.**

Tim, Ziva et Abby partirent en direction de leur classe.

**-Et, mais qui, voilà, le petit McGee.**

Et un jeune homme lui mit une main sur son épaule.

**-Simon, tu ne vas pas commencé dès aujourd'hui. **

**-Rien de mal, mon gars, je m'amuse un peu. **

**-Un problème.** Demanda Ziva

**-Ah, une petite nouvelle. Mêle toi de tes affaires, on est entre homme. **

**-Je vous conseille de le laisser. **

**-Non, je ne crois pas. **

Ziva devait de plus en plus furieuse. Pourquoi le mec ne voulez pas lâcher Tim.

**-Alors, McGee, tu as ton garde du corps maintenant. **

**-Ce n'est pas mon garde du corps, c'est la soeur de ma copine. **

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai, la fille de Gibbs, un peu suicidaire. **

**-Simon,** hurla une voix.** Lâche Tim, tu ne peux pas le laisser un peu.**

**-Oh, Tony, laisse-moi m'amuser. **

**-Non, tu le laisses tranquille. Compris ? **

**-Oui, Tony. **

Et Simon lâcha Tim et parti rejoindre sa bande.

**-Merci Tony. **

**-Pas de quoi Tim. Bien tes vacances ? **

**-Oui et toi ? **

**-Pas trop mal. Désolé pour Simon, tu le connais. **

**-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon je vais te laisser. A plus. **

Tony s'en alla rejoindre la même bande que Simon.

**-Et Tim, Abby ? **

**-Oui Ziva ? **

**-Qui c'est le jeune homme qui a défendu Tim ? **

**-C'est Anthony Dinozzo. Le mec le plus populaire du lycée. **

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Non, comme ça. **

**-Ziva, me mens pas. Il t'a tapé dans l'œil. **

**-Non. **

**-Abby, Tim. **

**-Et salut Kate. Je te présente ma soeur Ziva. **

**-Bonjour. Kate, une amie d'Abby et de Tim. Bon je vous laisse je vais aller dire bonjour à Tony et Carl. **

**-Elle à l'air sympa. **

**-Oui, c'est la meilleure amie de Tony et la copine de Carl qui est le meilleur ami de Tony. **

**-Effectivement, il est très populaire. **

La cloche sonna et tout le monde rentra dans la classe.

_J'espère que le début vous as plus._

_Plus à venir. La suite lundi, si tout va bien._

_Bonne journée._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la suite._

_Merci pour tous vos messages._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La cloche sonna la fin des cours.

**-Tony ? **

**-Oui Carl ? **

**-Tu viens sur le terrain avec nous ? **

**-Désolé, je dois rentrer chez moi, mon père à besoin de moi. **

**-Ok, mec. **

Tony parti rejoindre sa voiture, quand quelqu'un lui fonça dessus.

**-Oh, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne vous avais pas vu. **

**-Pas de problème. Pas trop de mal ? **

**-Non et vous . **

**-non, nouvelle ici ? **

**-Oui, je suis Ziva David. **

**-Et bien enchanté Ziva. J'espère vous revoir, mais je vous ai déjà vus avec Abby et Tim, ce matin, non ? **

**-Oui. Je suis la soeur d'Abby, la famille Gibbs m'ont adopté, il y a deux mois. **

**-Oh, ok. Désolé, mais je dois y aller, j'espère bientôt vous revoir. **

**-Moi de même. **

Ziva regarda partir Tony. Elle l'apprécie vraiment et il est très beau. Elle espère qu'ils vont pouvoir être ami ou même plus. De son côté Tony, pensa à la même chose.

**-Ziva, tu es avec nous ? **

**-Oui, Abby. **

**-Je vois que tu viens d'avoir une bonne conversation avec Tony. **

**-Je lui ai foncé dessus et on c'est présenté. **

**-Ok, je vous laisse les filles, je rejoints Carl au terrain. **

**-Ok, Kate, mais pourquoi, tu n'emmènes pas Ziva avec Tony, elle pourra voir Tony. **

**-Désolé Abby, mais ce soir il ne va pas au terrain, il a dit à Carl, que son père à besoin de lui. **

**-Ok. **

Kate partie rejoindre Carl. Ziva, Tim et Abby rentré chez eux.

Chez Gibbs : 

**-Je vais faire un tour dans la piscine, tu viens Tim ? **

**-Oui, je te suis. **

**-Ziva ? **

**-Non, je vais aller faire mes devoirs. **

Abby et Tim parti se détendre dans la piscine. Ziva parti dans sa chambre, faire ses devoirs, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Tony.

Chez Tony :

Tony gara sa voiture dans le garage, puis direction sa chambre pour commencer ses devoirs.

**-Junior.** Cria Sénior

**-Oui, j'arrive. **

Tony arrêta sa musique et parti rejoindre son père. Quand il arriva, son père était accompagné de deux hommes.

**-Oui, papa. **

**-Seulement pour te dire que je pars deux jours. **

**-Oh, ok. **

**-Qui est-ce ?** Demanda l'homme à Sénior.

**-C'est mon fils, Tony. **

**-Ok, bonjour Tony. **

**-Bonjour. Et vous êtes. **

**-Personne, Junior. Tu ne les as jamais vus, compris. **

**-Oui, père. **

Tony obéi directement à son père. Mais il n'aimait pas ses hommes.

**-Bon, on part demain matin, ils vont rester dormir ici. **

**-Ok. **

**-Soupé à vingt heures, pas de retard. **

Puis son père parti avec les deux hommes direction son bureau.

Chez Gibbs :

**-Les enfants, vous êtes là ? **

**-Oui, papa, on descend. **

Abby et Ziva bisa leur parent.

**-Et, Tim, tu vas bien. **

**-Oui, Jenny et vous ? **

**-Bien. Comment était la première journée ? **

**-Bien, on a revu tout le monde. **

**-Ok, Tim, tu restes manger. **

**-Si, cela ne vous dérange pas. **

**-Non, jamais. **

Jenny et Jethro commença à faire la cuisine. Tim, Abby et Ziva regarda la télévision en attendant.

**-Allons à table.** Dit Jenny

**-Alors, pas trop dur votre emploi du temps ? **

**-Non, papa, on a eu de la chance. **

**-Dis-moi Ziva, pas trop dur cette première journée ? **

**-Non, ça va. Je suis resté avec Abby et Tim. Ils m'ont présenté Kate et je la trouve très gentille. **

**-Ok et c'est tout, pas d'autre présentation avec d'autres personnes ? **

**-Non papa, seulement Kate. **Répond Abby

Ziva regarda Abby et se demanda pourquoi elle ne parlait pas de Tony. Abby lui dit de se taire avec un regard noir.

Chez Tony :

Tony avait fini ses devoirs. Il était dans son lit et regarda un film. Quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

**-Oui. A papa c'est toi. Tu veux quelque chose. **

**-Petite conversation. **

**-Ok, je t'écoute. **

**-J'espère que tu as bien compris mon message de tout à l'heure. Pas d'information sur les deux hommes qui sont avec moi. Tu ne les as jamais vus. **

**-Oui, père, j'ai compris. Je dis à personne sur ces deux hommes et si on me demande, je ne les ai jamais vus. **

**-Bien. Alors, bonne nuit et à dans deux jours. **

**-Bye. **

Sénior laissa Tony seul. Mais Tony se posa plusieurs questions. Mais il les oublia très vite. Comme il avait vraiment peur de son père. Il remit son film en marche, oubliant son père.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous à plus._

_La suite très vite. Je vais essayer de posté la suite mercredi._

_Bonne journée._


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici la suite._

_Je vous remercie pour vos messages, très encourageant._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Aujourd'hui vendredi, le dernier jour d'école. La fin des cours, était proche. Ce soir ils étaient tous invité chez les Vance. Une petite soirée film et jeux vidéo pour se détendre.

**-Ah, enfin, la fin des cours, j'en pouvais plus. **

**-Ah, Ziva toi et les cours. **

**-Merci Abby, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le cours de français et tu le sais très bien. **

**-Demande à l'élève le plus fort de cette matière pour te donner, quelques cours. **

**-Bonne idée et ça serait ? **

**-Tony Dinozzo. **

**-Abby, tu te fous de ma gueule. **

**-Pas du tout. **

**-On verra. **

Abby et Tim étaient morts de rire. Ils savaient que Ziva avait craqué sur Tony depuis le début de l'année. Mais Ziva leur dit toujours, que ce n'était qu'un ami. Un ami qu'elle ne devait pas parler chez les Gibbs, car Jethro avait la haine envers les Dinozzo. Ziva ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Abby lui avait dit de ne pas poser de questions et de se taire sur ses sentiments envers Tony.

**-Abby, Tim et Ziva, vous allez bien ? **

**-Bien Kate et toi ? **

**-Bien, vous allez chez les Vance ce soir ? **

**-Bien sûr et vous ? **

**-Oui, on y va avec Carl et Tony. **

**-Chouette, il y en a une qui va être contente. **

Ziva avait un grand sourire. Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré cette famille, mais elle savait qu'il était cool. Il avait un fils de leur âge et elle su aussi que c'était l'ami d'enfance de Tony.

Chez Gibbs :

**-Salut maman. **

**-Salut, les filles. C'était bien aujourd'hui ? **

**-Oui, contente d'être en week-end. **

**-Ok, alors, préparez vous, on part dans une heure. **

**-Ok, tu nous déposes ? **

**-Oui, papa est encore au travail. **

Les filles parties dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à leur petite soirée. Ziva et Abby étaient contentes que ce soit Jenny qui les emmène, vu qu'elles ne voulaient pas que Jethro tombe sur Tony. Même s'il savait que ce soir il serait là. Comme Jenny et Jethro savait l'amitié de Tony et le fils de Leon.

Chez Tony :

Tony arriva enfin chez lui. Il n'avait plus que trente minutes pour se préparer. Mais quand il arrive, il y avait deux voitures de police devant chez lui.

**-Bonjour. **

**-Junior. Il y a des gens qu'ils veulent te parler dans le salon. **

**-Oh, ok. Qui veut me parler ? **

**-Le FBI. **

Tony souffla un grand coup, puis rejoint les agents du FBI pour répondre à leur question.

**-Bonjour, je suis l'agent Fornell et l'agent Sacks du FBI. **

**-Bonjour. **

**-Nous avons des questions à sujet de votre père. **

**-Bien sûr, allons y. **

**-Il est parti deux jours, vous savez où ? **

**-Bien sûr, il est parti voir son frère à Long Island. **

**-Et pourquoi il ne vous a-t-il pas emmené ? **

**-D'une j'ai cours et de deux c'est pour parler de la société, car oncle et le deuxième actionnaire de l'entreprise familiale et il devait parler d'une commande d'un de leur plus chère client. **

**-Ok, mais pourquoi, votre oncle et votre père n'ont pas fait leur réunion au siège ? **

**-Mon oncle ne peut pas trop partir de leur maison, car ma cousine Rebecca est malade depuis trois jours. **

**-Et votre tante ne peut pas s'en occuper. **

**-Si, mais elle n'était pas la cette semaine, car sa mère vient de rentrer en maison de retraite, donc elle est partie avec elle pour bien l'installé et finir les papiers manquant. **

**-Ok, merci. M. Dinozzo, resté dans les parages, on aura peut-être, besoin de vous encore. **

**-D'accord, vous avez besoin encore de mon fils ? **

**-Non, on va y allé.**

Le FBI remercie Sénior et Junior, puis parti rejoindre leur voiture.

**-Je n'aime pas ce gars. **

**-Moi non plus Sacks. **

**-Tu crois à leur histoire ? **

**-Non pas trop, mais je me demande pourquoi son fils le protège. **

**-Oui, moi aussi. **

**-Bon, allons vérifier leur histoire. **

Puis Fornell démarra la voiture, direction leur bureaux.

**-Bien fils. **

**-Pas de problème. Je vais aller me préparer, je suis déjà en retard. **

**-Bien, bonne soirée et s'ils reviennent, tu sais quoi faire. **

**-Oui, père.**

Chez Vance :

Abby, Tim, Ziva, Kate et Carl étaient déjà arrivés. Il ne manquait plus que Tony.

**-Carl ? **

**-Oui, Jason ? **

**-Tu es sûr que Tony vient ? **

**-Oui, il me l'a dit ce matin, pas toi ? **

**-Si, hier soir au téléphone quand il m'a appelé. **

**-Tu sais bien qu'il est toujours en retard. **

**-Oui, il ne changera jamais. **

Jason était le fils de Leon et Jackie Vance. L'ami d'enfance de Tony. Lui et sa famille l'adorée. Jason n'allait pas dans le même lycée qu'eux, il était dans le privé. Mais, il se voyait souvent le week-end, comme il rentre chez lui tous les week-end et les vacances scolaires. Il commençait à mettre la table, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**-Enfin, tu es là. **

**-Désolé pour le retard. **

**-Une bonne excuse pour une fois. **

**-Des choses à régler avec mon père. **

**-Ok.**

Jason ne questionna pas Tony, comme il savait que Tony avait des problèmes avec son père et il ne l'aimait pas trop non plus. Il se demanda comment Tony faisait avec un père comme ça

**-Salut, les filles et Carl **

**-Salut Tony. Tu as ramené des films ? **

**-Bien sûr, romance, comédie, flic ou horreur, alors qui choisit ? **

**-Laissons Ziva, c'est sa première. **

**-Ok, alors, Ziva ? **

**-Romance je pense. **

**-Bon choix Zi. **

Ziva sourit, elle adorée quand Tony l'appela comme ça. La soirée commença avec une bonne pizza puis la soirée cinéma commença. Tony se mit à côté de Ziva. Plus en avancé dans le film, plus Ziva se pencha sur l'épaule de Tony et il en était ravi. Ainsi que leur ami, avec un grand sourire.

**-Bon film. Ziva tu as bien choisi. **

**-Merci Carl. **

**-Désolé, mais je vais devoir rentrer, Kate je te ramène ? **

**-Bien sûr Carl. A lundi. **

**-Bye. **

Puis Carl et Kate s'en alla. Jason prit Abby et Tim par le bras pour leur faire voir quelque chose dans sa chambre. Laissant Tony et Ziva tout seul.

**-Alors, Ziva, cette soirée, t'as plus ? **

**-Oui, Jason est très gentil. **

**-Oui. Tu fais quoi vendredi prochain ? **

**-Rien pourquoi ? **

**-Notre premier match commence vendredi et je voulais savoir, si tu voulais venir le voir. **

**-Ok, pas de problème. **

**-Cool. Alors, ton pays ne te manque pas ? **

**-Non, ça va. Seulement, la chaleur me manque. Mais je suis bien avec Abby. **

**-J'en suis sûr, c'est une bonne fille et elle est très cool. Je suis contente que ses parents ton adopté. **

**-Ah oui, très intéressant. **

**-J'espère que tu ne vas pas me tuer pour ça. **

Mais avant que Ziva ne réponde, Tony se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

**-Éloigne toi de ma fille tout de suite.** Cria Gibbs

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus._

_Bienôt la suite. Normalement vendredi soir._

_Bonne journée._


	4. Chapter 4

_Comme promit, je vous poste la suite._

_Merci pour vos messages et vos conseil, cela fait très plaisir._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

Après, la visite de Gibbs, Tony sauta du canapé. Gibbs s'avança vers Tony et le prit par le col. Abby, Tim, Jason, Leon et Jackie alertaient par les cris arriva dans le salon.

**-Jethro, lâche-le. **Cria Leon

**-Non, je peux savoir, c'est quoi ton problème ? **

**-Pas de problème, monsieur. **

**-Alors, dans ce cas, tu ne t'approches plus de Ziva et tu ne l'embrasses plus non plus. Je ne veux pas te voir près de mes enfants. **

**-Papa, laisse Tony. Il n'a rien fait. **

**-Ziva, tu ne t'en mêles pas. Je ne veux pas que tu sois ami avec ce type. Préparez vos affaires, on y va. **

Abby et Ziva ramassèrent toutes leurs affaires. Elles se dépêchaient, vu que Jethro était déjà assez en colère.

**-Dernier avertissement, si je te vois vers Ziva ou Abby, tu auras affaire, à moi. Au revoir Léon, Jackie. **

Puis Gibbs parti avec ses filles dans la voiture, retour à la maison. Mais Jethro de décolère pas.

**-Tu vas bien Tony ? **

**-Oui, Tim, pas de souci. Seulement secoué. Je suis désolé Jason. **

**-Non, mon pote, pas grave. Mais tu lui as fait quoi à Gibbs ? Il est pourtant gentil avec Tim. **

**-Je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas trop. Je sais seulement que c'est le père d'Abby et Ziva, c'est tout. **

**-Oh, ok. **

**-Bon, on va y aller, Tim, je te dépose chez toi ? **

**-Oui Tony, je veux bien. Si ça ne te dérange pas ? **

**-Non, allez go. Jason, je te vois demain ? **

**-Bien sûr, à demain. **

Tony et Tim disent au revoir au parent de Jason puis direction la voiture de Tony.

Chez Gibbs :

Jethro et les filles venaient d'arriver, Jethro gara la voiture dans le garage.

**-Coucou, les filles, bien votre soirée ? **

Mais tout en posant la question, Jenny regarda Ziva et savait que quelque chose c'était passé.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

**-Rien, oui, ma soirée s'est bien passé. On a regardé un film et on a joué à des jeux, c'était sympathique. Et Jason est génial. **

**-Ok, vous y retourner quand ? **

**-Jamais. **Répond Jethro

**-Quoi, mais pourquoi ? Je le savais, qu'il y avait quelque chose. **

**-Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu Ziva embrassé un garçon. **

**-Ok, mais c'est de son âge, pourquoi autant de colère ?**

**-Je ne sais pas demande à Ziva qui était ce garçon. **

**-Ziva ? **

Ziva regardait Jethro avant de répondre à Jenny.

**-Tony Dinozzo. **

**-Oh. **

Jenny comprit maintenant la colère de son mari.

**-Ok, Abby, Ziva allez-vous coucher. **

**-Bonne nuit maman, papa. A demain. **

Puis les filles parties en direction de leur chambre respective.

**-Je te jure, que je vais le tuer ce gars-là. **

**-Jethro, calme toi. **

**-Je savais qu'elles me cachaient quelque chose, quand je leur ai demandé, si Ziva c'était fait de nouveau copain, autre que Tim. **

**-Jethro, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal, elle peut se faire d'autre ami qu'Abby et Tim. **

**-Oui, elle peut, mais pas ce gars-là. Il est hors de question qu'elle le revoie. **

**-Jethro, tu es dur. **

**-Écoute jenny, mes règles. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je hais cette famille. **

**-Non, Jethro, tu hais Sénior, tu ne connais pas son fils, tu ne sais pas s'il est au courant des affaires de son père. **

**-Peut être, mais je sais qu'il le couvre et c'est pire. **

**-Et comment tu sais ça, tu ne l'as jamais interrogé. **

**-Mais Fornell, oui. Et c'est lui, qui me dit tout. **

**-Ok, laissons cette affaire et allons dormir un peu, vu que demain, tu vas devoir t'explquer avec Ziva, tu lui dois bien. **

**-Ok. **

Chez Tony :

Même si Tony ne savait pas pourquoi le père de Ziva le hais, il était heureux d'avoir fait le premier pas envers Ziva. Mais, il sait que ce sera surement le dernier.

**-Junior, déjà rentré. **

Tony entendait son père l'appelé et il savait qu'il avait bu. Quand il arriva au salon, son père était dans son fauteuil avec une bouteille de whisky dans sa main, presque vide.

**-Oui, papa. Je suis rentré, je vais aller me coucher. Je te laisse, bonne nuit papa. **

**-Un instant Junior. Bonne déclaration avec les agents du FBI. **

**-Merci papa. **

**-Mais, il y a un autre problème. Ils sont revenus et veulent te revoir. **

**-Oh, ok. Pourquoi ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il ne croit pas trop à ta déclaration. **

**-Mais j'ai tout dit, de ce que tu m'as dit de dire. Je ne les ai pas revu depuis. **

**-Je sais, mais tu étais bizarre dans tes réponses, alors maintenant, ils sont sur mon dos. **

Et d'un coup Sénior se leva et frappa son fils. Il lui mit quelques coups au torse et le gifla deux fois.

**-La prochaine fois, tu feras mieux. **

**-Oui, père. **

**-Dans ta chambre. **

Tony parti en courant dans sa chambre. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, mais comme dit son père, un Dinozzo ne pleure pas. Il sécha vite fait ses larmes et parti se laver un peu. Quand il enleva son tee-shirt, il avait quelques bleus et il avait mal aux côtes. Il se mit en pyjama et parti se coucher.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chaptire vous a plus._

_Normalement la suite, dimanche._

_Bonne journée._


	5. Chapter 5

_Comme promit, la suite._

_Merci pour vos messages, cela fait plaisir._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Lundi matin arriva très vite. Tony commença à se lever, pour se préparer, pour l'école. Il avait encore mal à son côté droit. Il avait encore deux bleus. Il avait passé un bon week-end, malgré le petit incident de vendredi soir. Samedi, il avait passé la journée avec Jason et Carl. Et dimanche, journée cinéma et il était passé voir sa mère pour lui poser, de nouvelle fleure.

**-Père. **

**-Junior. Passe une bonne journée. Tu rentres après les cours. **

**-Ok. Bonne journée. **

Tony prit un paquet de gâteau et sauta dans sa voiture, direction le lycée.

Chez Gibbs :

**-Allez les filles, on se dépêche ? **Cria Jethro

**-On arrive. **

Pendant toute la journée de samedi, Ziva avait évité Jethro, elle lui en voulait pour vendredi soir, mais surtout elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Mais samedi soir, Jethro avait demandé à Ziva et Abby de descendre au sous-sol pour une petite conversation.

_Flash-back _

_-Abby, Ziva, votre père veut vous parler en bas. Cria Jenny _

_-On descend. _

_Abby et Ziva descendu en bas pour enfin, elles espèraient avoir une explication de son comportement de vendredi. _

_-Oui, papa. Que veux-tu nous dire ? Demanda Abby _

_-J'aimerais qu'on parle de vendredi soir. _

_-Ok, on t'écoute. _

_-Je suis désolé pour mon comportement. Mais je suis sérieux, je ne veux pas que toi Ziva tu sortes avec Tony._

_-Mais pourquoi, c'est un gentil garçon. Et en plus tu ne le connais même pas. _

_-Non, tu as raison, je ne le connais pas, mais je connais sa famille, surtout son père. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas, que vous traînez avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous présente à sa famille et surtout je ne veux pas que vous connaissez son père ou que vous alliez chez lui. _

_-Mais pourquoi papa ? Tu es tombé sur une enquête au NCIS qui implique son père ? _

_-Non, pas moi. Mais je connais une agence qui veut mettre son père derrière les barreaux, mais ils n'y arrivent pas. Pas assez de preuve. _

_-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça, avoir avec Tony ?_

_-A chaque fois, qu'il interroge son fils, il a toujours réponse à tout. Il le défend toujours. Il le protège. _

_-Ok, mais tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ? Demanda Ziva _

_-Non, quand j'étais dans l'armée, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de ma mère pour me dire que mon père était en train de perdre sa terre. Comme avant Jack était agriculteur. J'ai demandé à Jack pourquoi, il allait vendre ses terres et il m'a répondu qu'on le faisait chanter et plus tard j'ai su que c'était Anthony Dinozzo Sénior, vu qu'il voulait y construire des bâtiments et il a réussi à gagner et Jack ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Du jour au lendemain il a tout perdu, même ruinée. Maggie, ma mère s'en ai jamais remise et elle est décédée trois mois plus tard, d'un cancer, comme il n'avait pas trop d'argent pour payer les médicaments et l'hôpital. Alors, j'ai tout fait pour mettre ce mec en prison, mais c'était impossible. Et maintenant c'est Tobias qui essaye, mais lui non plus n'y arrive pas. Il doit payer, pour ce qu'il a fait. Vous avez comprit ? _

_-Oui, papa. On a comprit. Désolé pour tes parents. _

_-Laisse Ziva, tu ne savais pas et en plus maintenant mon père à son magasin et il est très heureux _

_A la fin de la conversation, Ziva et Abby savaient la raison de Jethro, mais pourquoi Tony devaitt payer, pour la faute de son père. Jethro fit un gros câlin à Abby et Ziva, puis passa la fin de soirée ensemble. Tous les trois apaisés. _

_Fin du flash-back_

**-Vous rentrez après les cours. Vu que demain, vous n'avez pas école et que l'on ne travaille pas, ce soir il y a, Léon, Jackie, Tobias et Ducky qui viennent manger à la maison. **

**-Ok, il n'a pas Jason ? **

**-Non, il reste à son école. Tu peux inviter Tim, Abby **

**-Ok, merci. **

**-Bien, bonne journée. Jenny vient vous reprendre ce soir. **

Lycée :

**-Salut, Kate, Carl. **

**-Et, salut Tony. Tu n'es pas en retard aujourd'hui. **

**-Non, tu as vu, note le sur le calendrier. **

**-Très drôle Tony. **

**-Toujours Katie. **

Et le trio rigolaient et parlaient, avant, que la cloche sonna. Quand Tony se retourna, il vit Ziva arriver avec Abby et Tim. Tim, lui fait un coucou comme Abby et Ziva lui souriaient. Mais le trio passaient devant Tony s'en s'arrêter après avoir dit bonjour à Kate et Carl puis rentrèrent dans la classe. C'était le cours de mathématiques. Au bout de trente minutes de cours, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**-Oui, rentré. **Cria le prof

**-Désolé de vous déranger, nous sommes les agents du FBI, Fornell et Sacks, nous voulons parler à Tony Dinozzo. **

**-Bien sûr, Tony tu peux les suivre. **

Tony se leva en soufflant. Tous les élèves le regarda. Pourquoi le FBI voulait parler à Tony. Ziva et Abby se regardèrent, comme elle pensait que c'était à propos de son père.

**-Nous avons encore quelque question à vous poser. **

**-Bien sûr. Mais, il y a un problème avec la conversation de l'autre jour ?**

**-Non, nous avons vérifié et tout est en ordre. Nous avons deux photos de deux hommes et on aimeraient savoir, si tu les avais déjà vus. **

**-Bien sûr, faites voir. **

Fornell lui montra deux photos. Bien sûr Tony les avait reconnus comme les deux hommes qui étaient avec son père l'autre jour. Il savait que ça ne sentait pas bon.

**-Désolé, je ne les ai pas vus. **

**-Vous êtes sûr ? **

**-Oui. Qui sont-ils ? **

**-Aucune de tes affaires. **

**-Oh, ok. **

**-Bien merci de votre compréhension. **

A la fin de leur conversation, Tony rentra dans sa classe. Fornell et Sacks reprit la direction de leur voiture. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que Tony avait menti. Mais pourquoi ce petit protéger un ordure pareil.

Bureau Dinozzo :

Sénior était dans son bureau en train de regarder une photo de sa femme et de son fils. Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**-Oui, rentré. **

**-Bonjour, monsieur. **

**-Bonjour Marco, alors quoi de neuf ? **

**-le FBI, a bien été au lycée de votre fils pour savoir s'il avait déjà vu Serge et Bern. **

**-Ok et il a dit ? **

**-Non, mais l'agent Fornell ne le croit pas trop. **

**-Ok. Et quoi d'autre ? **

**-Nous avons suivi votre fils vendredi soir, chez son copain Jason. **

**-Oui, vous avez quelque chose désintéressant ? **

**-Oui, très. **

**-Je vous écoute. **

**-A cette soirée il y avait les deux filles de l'agent Gibbs. **

**-Bien. Donc il est potes avec ses deux filles. **

**-Oui, même plus. **

Marco lui donna une photo où on voyait Tony embrassé Ziva.

**-Merde. Ce n'est pas bon. Quel petit con. **

**-Ce n'est pas tout. Vers vingt-trois heures, l'agent Gibbs est rentré dans la maison et il y avait aussi Léon. **

**-Donc vous me dite qu'il sort avec la fille de Gibbs et en plus il y avait Gibbs et Leon avec eux en fin de soirée. **

**-Oui. **

**-Ok. Bon, je vais lui parler ce soir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tout régler. Appelle Carlos et Mike, je veux qu'il soit chez moi pour dix-neuf heures. **

**-Ok, pas de problème. **

Lorsque Sénior était tout seul et frappa son bureau avec son poing, rage de colère

Lycée :

Enfin, c'était la fin de la journée. Tony n'aimais pas trop le lundi, content que ce soit fini.

**-Alors, Ziva, tu vas bien ? **

**-Oui, Tony. Désolé, mais je dois te laisser, je dois rentrer, ma mère nous attend. **

**-Oh, Ok. **

**-Alors, Tony on c'est prit un râteau ? **

**-Non, Carl, je pense que son père, ne veut vraiment pas qu'on soit ami. **

**-Désolé mec. Tu veux venir chez moi ? **

**-Non, je dois rentrer, mon père m'attend. **

**-Ok, alors, à mercredi. **

**-Bye. **

Carl regarda son pote partir. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'aimait pas quand le père de Tony avait besoin de son fils. De plus, il avait vu les bleus qu'il avait sur son torse.

Chez Gibbs :

Les filles étaient dans leur chambre pour faire leur devoir, pour profiter de leur journée de demain. Jenny et Jethro commença la cuisine pour leur invité de ce soir. Enfin les invités arrivaient.

**-Bonjour, Léon, Jackie. **

**-Salut Jethro. **

**-Nous sommes les seules ? **

**-Pour l'instant oui. Mais ils ne vont plus tardé. **

Dix minutes plus tard, Ducky et Fornell arrivèrent à leur tour. Ziva, Tim et Abby avaient rejoint les autres.

**-Alors, Fornell, pas de meurtre aujourd'hui ? **

**-Non, Leon. On patauge sur une enquête. **

**-Ah, sûr ? **

**-Dinozzo Sénior. **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait celui-là ? **

**-On le soupçonne dans un trafic de drogue. On l'aurait vu avec deux mecs pas très nette. **

**-Et vous n'avez pas de preuve ? **

**-Non, on a interrogé son fils, mais rien. On est même passé à son lycée pour l'interroger alors, comme il n'y avait pas son père dans les parages, mais pareil il l'a nié. **

**-Comme d'habitude. Mais vous le croyez ? **Demanda Ziva

**-Non, on sait qu'il nous ment, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi il le protège. **

**-Bon, changement de conversation. **

**-Ok, Jenny **

Puis il commença à parler de tout et de rien.

Chez Tony :

Tony était dans sa chambre. Il savait que son père avait des invités dans son bureau. Peut-être que ce soir, allé être une bonne soirée. Il commença à mettre un film, quand son père lui demanda de descendre. Quand, il arriva en bas, son père était là avec Carlos et Mike.

**-Oui ? **

**-Viens là, assois-toi avec nous. **

**-Ok, vous voulez parler ? **

**-Oui. Ziva David, tu connais ? **

**-Oui, c'est une nouvelle élève à mon lycée. Et c'est aussi la fille adoptive des Gibbs. **

**-Ok, c'est tout ? **

**-Oui. Pourquoi ? **

**-Junior, arrête de mentir, on sait que c'est ta petite copine. **

**-Quoi, bien sûr que non. **

**-Et ça c'est quoi. **

Puis son père lui donna la photo où il embrassa Ziva.

**-C'était seulement un baiser, c'est tout. **

**-Sûr ? Tu ne vas pas la revoir ? **

**-Non. **

**-Et pourquoi ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. **

Puis Sénior se leva de colère.

**-Arrête de mentir, tu veux. Tu sors avec cette fille. De plus la fille de Gibbs. Mais bien sûr, tu le sais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Gibbs et Leon ? **

**-Mais de quoi tu parles ? **

**-Je sais aussi que ce soir-là, il y avait Gibbs et Leon. Et je sais que Gibbs veut ma peau. **

**-Non, je n'ai rien dit à Gibbs ou à Leon. De plus Gibbs ne veut pas que je sorte avec sa fille et que je l'approche. **

**-Junior, arrête de mentir. Carlos, Mike. **

Puis Carlos et Mike essaya de retenir Tony. Il l'attrapa par les deux bras, pour ne pas qu'il bouge et qu'il ne se sauve pas. Sénior se mit devant son fils et commença à le frapper. Sénior roué de coup son fils. Ainsi que Mike et Carlos. Maintenant, Tony était à terre, il ne bougeait pas. Son père se mit à genou en face de son fils et commença à l'étrangler.

**-Tu n'est qu'un salaud, sans valeur. Tu n'es pas mon fils, petit con. Tu as comprit. Sache que maintenant, je te tiens à l'œil et que tu t'approches plus de la famille Gibbs, comprit ? **

Puis Tony baissa sa tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit.

* * *

_J'espère que la suite vous a plus._

_La suite, mercredi._

_Bonne soirée._


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà, la suite._

_Merci pour tout vos messages. Contente qu'elle vous plaise._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Tony était seul depuis cinq minutes. Il avait mal partout. Il n'arrivait pas à parler tellement son père avait serré. Il avait très mal à sa jambe droite. Il avait entendu son père partir avec ses deux gorilles. Il essaya de se lever, mais s'était trop dur. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors, il prit la décision de rassembler toutes ses forces pour aller prévenir des gens. Il réussit à sortir de la maison. Il commença à chuter juste devant une porte. Mais le problème, c'est que cette porte, était la maison de Jethro Gibbs.

Chez Gibbs :

Tout le monde était au tour de la table et discutait. Tim, Ziva et Abby étaient dans le canapé et regardaient la télé.

**-Leon ?**

**-Oui, Jethro.**

**-J'ai toujours voulu savoir, pourquoi Tony était un ami à Jason.**

**-Bien sûr, Tony est très gentil. C'est un bon gars, même si pour toi, il ne l'est pas. Nous sommes arrivés, dans notre maison, quand Jason avait huit ans. Il rentrait en CE2, mais on savait que cela allait être dur pour lui de se faire des amis. On a apprit qu'au bout de trois jours après sa rentrée, d'autres élèves le bousculaient et le traitaient de noir. On ne savait pas quoi faire, alors, j'ai pris un rendez-vous avec sa directrice. Bien sûr les autres élèves le savaient. Alors, ils ont voulu lui donner une leçon. Mais avant que quelqu'un ne le tape, un garçon a sifflé et a dit de laisser Jason tranquille, puis c'est lui qui a mit une leçon à ces gars.**

**-Et bien sûr, ce gars s'était Tony.**

**-Voilà. Et depuis ils ne se quittent pas. Et quand on a dit à Jason, qu'il allait dans un lycée privé, il l'a mal prit. Tony lui a parlé puis Jason était content.**

**-Tu vois Jethro, il est...**

Mais avant que Ducky finisse sa phrase, quelqu'un tapa avec force à la porte.

**-J'y vais.** Dit Jenny

Elle partit à la porte avec son arme cachée.

**-Oui.**

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Tony tomba dans ses bras. Jenny, en voyant l'état dans lequel il était, ne pouvait que crier.

**-Oh mon dieu. Jethro, Ducky.** Hurla Jenny

Jethro couru à la porte.

**-Jenny ?**

**-Jethro, aides-moi. Tony vient de tomber dans mes bras.**

**-Tony.**

Puis Jethro et Ducky virent Tony, il était dans un sale état.

**-Jethro aides Jenny et mettez-le sur le canapé. Les enfants poussez-vous.**

**-Mais, pourquoi, il est dans un sale état.**

**-On ne sait pas Abby. Mais on va le savoir.**

Jethro déposa Tony délicatement. Fornell et Léon étaient eux aussi vers le canapé. Tony commença à se réveiller.

**-Tony, tu m'entends. **Demanda Léon

Mais Tony n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. Alors, il essaya de parler avec ses mains.

**-Jethro, aides-nous à savoir ce qu'il dit, je pense qu'il sait parler la langue des signes.**

**-Ok. Tony, tu as mal où ?**

**-Partout.**

**-Ok, c'est où que tu as le plus mal ?**

**-Ma jambe droite et ma gorge.**

**-Ok. Il a mal partout. Mais le plus est sa jambe droite et sa gorge.**

**-Ok, dis lui, que je vais l'examiner.**

**-Tony, regarde-moi. Ducky va devoir t'examiner, tu es ok ?**

**-Oui.**

Ducky commença son examen. Il commença à lever son tee-shirt. Puis, il examina sa gorge et en dernier sa jambe. Le reste de personne était horrifiée par les blessures de Tony. Ziva en avait les larmes aux yeux.

**-Ok, il n'a pas côtes cassée. Il ne va pas pouvoir parler pendant une semaine, sa gorge est très enflée. Enfin, pour sa jambe, on doit faire des radios, aussi, je crois que son genou est bien amoché.**

Jethro essaya d'expliquer ses blessures à Tony.

**-Tu as compris Tony ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Ok, on va te poser dans notre lit et tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu. On t'emmènera à l'hôpital demain.**

**-Jethro ?**

**-Oui, Tobias ?**

**-Tu peux essayer de lui demander, qui a fait cela.**

**-Oui. Tony, dis-nous qui t'as fait cela, tu es en sécurité avec nous.**

Puis Tony regarda tout le monde avant de répondre. Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour pouvoir répondre à Gibbs.

**-Mon père.**

Puis Jethro se cacha son visage dans ses mains et souffla un bon coup.

**-Alors ?** Demanda Jenny

**-Son père.**

Puis tout le monde souffla aussi. Maintenant, il comprit pourquoi, Tony protégeait son père, s'était avant tout pour se protéger lui-même.

**-Ok. On fera sa déposition demain.**

**-Ok, Tobias. Je vais mettre Tony sur notre lit.**

Jethro prit Tony dans ses bras et le monta à l'étage.

**-Ducky, tu restes ?**

**-Oui, Jenny. Je vais me mettre dans le fauteuil dans votre chambre, pour le surveiller.**

**-Bien.**

Jackie et Leon rentrèrent chez eux. Fornell lui aussi resta chez les Gibbs. Ducky rentra dans la chambre. Tony s'était endormit. Jethro lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

**-Pourquoi, nous n'avons rien vu Ducky.**

**-Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que Tony savait bien comment cacher tout cela. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on va l'aider maintenant. Il est en sécurité.**

**-Oui, tu as raison, tu restes ?**

**-Oui, je vais le surveiller cette nuit.**

**-Ok.**

Avant que Gibbs se lève, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

**-Oui.**

Jethro ouvra la porte et s'était Abby, Ziva et Tim qui étaient derrière avec pleins de larmes.

**-Venez.**

**-Merci papa.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?** Demanda Tim

**-L'aider. Le protéger.**

**-Ok.**

**-Allez-vous coucher. Tim, tu peux rester si tu veux.**

**-Merci Jethro.**

Puis les enfants partirent dans leur chambre. Mais avant, Ziva s'approcha du lit et fit un petit bisou sur le front de Tony. Puis regarda Jethro qui lui souriait.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus._

_La suite vendredi._

_Bonne journée._


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou à tous,_

_Je vous poste la suite._

_Merci encore pour vos messages._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Il était huit heures du matin, tout était calme dans la maison, même si personne n'avait put dormir. Jethro était déjà levé, il buvait son café sur la table de la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées.

**-Salut, Jethro.**

**-Ah, salut Ducky.**

**-Tu as dormis ?**

**-Non, pas trop. Et toi ?**

**-Un peu. Tony a passé une mauvaise nuit. Entre douleur et cauchemar. Le pauvre petit.**

**-Je veux bien te croire, déjà nous on a mal dormi, alors, lui. On devrait aller à l'hôpital. Tobias vient en début d'après-midi pour prendre la déclaration de Tony.**

**-Ok. Je vais aller le réveiller puis l'aider à s'habiller.**

**-Je vais prévenir Jenny et les enfants.**

Ducky partit dans la chambre de Jethro et de Jenny pour pouvoir s'occuper de son patient au plus vite.

**-Tony, tu es réveillé ?**

Tony ouvra les yeux et regarda Ducky. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur son visage pour se réveiller. Il hocha la tête pour dire à Ducky qu'il était réveillé. Ducky l'aida à s'asseoir.

**-Ok, je vais t'aider à t'habiller et on va aller à l'hôpital pour ta jambe et faire un petit check-up. Jethro vient avec nous, pour te protéger. Puis, en début d'après-midi Tobias fera ta déposition. Tu as compris ?**

Tony le regarda dans les yeux, il avait le regard perdu. Puis il hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait comprit. Ducky l'aida avec son jean et le reste. Il passa à la salle de bain, puis ils descendirent tous les deux pour que Tony mange un peu.

**-Jethro ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu peux m'aider avec le petit déjeuner.**

**-Ok. Les enfants sont levés ?**

**-Oui, ils s'habillent et ils arrivent.**

**-Coucou papa.**

**-Salut Abs. Ziva tu vas bien ?**

**-Oui. Je pense juste à Tony.**

**-Je sais, comme tout le monde. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. **

**-Oui, je sais, j'ai confiance en toi.**

**-Bien, il ne va pas tarder à descendre.**

**-Jethro, il va se passer quoi aujourd'hui pour Tony ?** Demanda Tim

**-Avec Ducky, on va l'emmener à l'hôpital pour sa jambe. Après, on revient à la maison, pour qu'il se repose et cet aprem Tobias vient pour prendre la déclaration de Tony. Pour la suite, on verra.**

**-Ok, il va rester où pendant l'enquête sur son père ?**

**-Avec nous, Abby.**

Ducky arriva avec Tony. Jethro se leva pour aider Tony. Jenny prit une chaise et Tony s'y assit.

**-Tu as faim, Tony ?**

**-Oui.**

Il n'y avait que Jethro pour parler avec Tony qui avait perdu sa voix à cause de l'étranglement, et bien évidement, Jethro était le seul qui savait parler avec le langage des signes.

**-Bien, tout est prêt, manges ce que tu peux.**

**-Ok, merci.**

**-Papa ?**

**-Oui, Abby ?**

**-Je peux faire à câlin à Tony ?**

**-Attend, je vais lui demander. Tony ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Abby veut savoir si elle peut te faire un petit câlin.**

**-Oh, pas de problème, mais pas trop fort, je connais déjà ses câlins, ce sont les meilleurs, mais seulement pas trop fort.**

**-Ok, pas de problème. Merci Tony. Tu peux Abby, mais pas trop fort, Ok ?**

Abby lui fit un grand sourire, elle s'approcha de Tony et le prit dans ses bras. Tout le monde autour de la table avait un grand sourire et enfin Tony se détendit un peu. Après ce magnifique câlin, tout le monde regagna sa place et ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner.

**-Tu as fini, Tony ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Ok, bon on va y aller.**

Tim et Abby sortirent de table et allèrent dans la chambre d'Abby. Jenny et Ducky discutaient tranquillement. Jethro posa son regard sur Ziva et Tony. Ils se regardaient de temps en temps.

**-Ziva, je peux te parler ?**

**-Bien sûr, papa.**

**-As-tu des sentiments pour Tony ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je pense. J'ai adoré notre petit baiser. Et, c'est vrai que depuis je le connais, il est charmant. Je t'assure, il n'est pas comme son père. Très gentil avec tout le monde. Il fait du bénévolat pour ceux qui ont dû mal avec leurs cours. Même avec Tim et Abby.**

**-Ok. Je pense qu'il va avoir besoin de toi dans l'avenir.**

**-Donc, tu me donnes ta permission ?**

**-Bien sûr.**

**-Merci papa.**

Ziva rejoignit sa chambre avec un grand sourire. Elle était très heureuse.

**-Ducky, Tony, on y va.**

**-Bien sûr Jethro. On est parti.**

**-Tu vas bien Tony ?** Demanda Jethro

**-Oui, j'ai un peu mal et peur.**

**-Peur de quoi ?**

**-De ce que va faire mon père.**

**-Ok, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous sommes là. On ne te lâchera pas. Tu vas rester ici, avec nous et on va t'aider avec ton père.**

**-Je vous remercie. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, mais je suis content que vous m'aidiez.**

**-Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas. J'ai fais un très mauvais jugement sur toi. Je vais tout t'expliquer un jour. Pourquoi j'ai eu cette réaction envers toi. Mais pas maintenant.**

**- Hâte de savoir pourquoi.**

**-J'en suis sûr. Allez go.**

Jethro, Ducky et Tony partirent en direction de l'hôpital. Une voiture de police les suivait pour plus de protection, Jethro savait par instinct que le père de Tony devait déjà être au courant du comportement de son fils la veille au soir.

* * *

_Alors, il vous à plus ?_

_La suite lundi, si tout se passe bien._

_Bonne journée et bon week-end à tous._


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou à tous._

_Merci pour vos messages, cela fait toujours plaisir._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Deux heures plus tard, Ducky, Jethro et Tony étaient sur le chemin du retour. Tony avait quelques bleus, mais ce n'était pas trop grave. Il devait rester silencieux pendant une semaine pour que sa gorge guérisse à 100 %. La blessure la plus grave était sa jambe droite, son genou était le plus touché, il devait donc porter une attelle pendant au moins un mois et il avait l'interdiction de poser sa jambe par terre.

**-Tu crois qu'il n'aura pas de séquelles à sa jambe ou à sa gorge ?**

**-Non, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, s'il fait tout ce que les médecins lui ont recommandé à la lettre, je pense qu'il va se remettre. Maintenant qu'il est libre de son père, il va pouvoir vivre heureux. Même s'il y aura des moments de doute. Maintenant, le plus dur est à venir pour lui.**

**-Sa déclaration ?**

**-Oui, il va devoir tout dire et pas seulement de se qui s'est passé hier soir. Mais de toute son enfance.**

**-C'est sûr. Mais après, il se sentira plus libre ?**

**-Tu as raison. Ce n'était pas trop dur quand tu avais besoin de prendre des photos de son abus ?**

**-Au début. Il tremblait et il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais jamais il ne pleura.**

**-Il ne veut pas montrer sa détresse. Il veut être fort. Mais, je pense qu'à un moment, il va tout lâcher, sa colère et surtout sa tristesse.**

Ils finissent la route dans le silence, chacun dans leurs pensées. Jetant des regards de temps en temps envers Tony, qui était derrière, bien endormit. La séance de ce matin avait été pénible pour lui. Mais le plus dur était bientôt à venir.

**-On arrive.**

**-On va essayer de réveiller Tony.**

**- Non, Ducky, laisse-le dormir. Il en a besoin. Je vais le porter jusqu'au canapé.**

Ducky prit les béquilles de Tony ainsi que ses médicaments. Jethro essaya de prendre Tony délicatement, afin de ne peut pas le réveiller. En ouvrant la porte, Jenny aida Jethro. Elle demanda aux enfants de laisser la place sur le canapé, pour que Jethro couche Tony. Avec l'aide de Jenny, Jethro coucha Tony puis Ziva lui mit une couverture et un oreiller sous sa tête.

**-Alors, comment était le rendez-vous ?**

**-Bien. Pas trop de contusions, il doit rester dans le silence pendant une semaine et garder son attelle pendant un mois.**

**-Pas de séquelles ?**

**-Non. Carl, le meilleur ami de Tony veut te parler.**

**-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carl ?**

**-Bonjour, monsieur.**

**-Jethro.**

**-Oh, ok. Ce matin j'ai reçu un appel de Sénior.**

**-D'accord, pour ?**

**-Pour savoir si je savais où était Tony.**

**-Ok et tu lui as dit ?**

**-Que je ne savais pas. De plus c'est la vérité, j'ai su qu'il était chez vous il y a une minute par Jason, qui m'a appelé. Donc je suis venu ici pour vous prévenir et je voulais voir Tony.**

**-Bien. Tu peux rester ici, pas de problème, il va avoir besoin de ses amis. Merci pour l'information.**

**-Il va être en sécurité ? Il ne va pas être renvoyé à son père ?**

**-Non. Si Tony veut bien témoigner et tout dire au FBI. Il va rester ici, avec nous. Ne t'inquiète pas il est sous bonne garde.**

Lorsque Carl fut rassuré, il rejoignit les autres qui regardaient la télé. Ziva était aux cotés de Tony et lui caressait les cheveux. Jethro, Ducky et Jenny étaient dans la cuisine et discutaient de l'avenir du jeune homme. Une heure plus tard, Tobias arriva avec deux autres collègues.

**-Bonjour Jethro, Ducky et Jenny**

**-Salut, Tobias. Tu vas bien ?**

**-Oui. Nous avons avancés sur le cas Dinozzo, ce matin, nous avons reçu aussi le compte rendu de l'hôpital. Tu as fait des photos ?**

**-Oui, elles sont là. Autre chose ?**

**-Oui, quelques preuves et aussi des anciens documents sur la santé de Tony. Il semble que ce n'était pas son premier tour à l'hôpital ce matin.**

**-Ok. Tu veux commencer maintenant ?**

**-Oui. Plus vite s'est fait, plus vite s'en est fini de cette enquête et nous pourrons chercher Sénior.**

**-Ok, il est sur le canapé, il s'est réveillé il y a vingt minutes.**

**-Bien, on ira dans votre bureau. On a besoin de toi Gibbs, personne ne connait le langage des signes à par toi.**

**-Ok.**

Jethro, Tobias et ses deux collègues partirent chercher Tony.

**-Bonjour, les enfants.**

**-Bonjour Tobias, Fornell.**

**-Tony, tu nous suis ?**

**-Bien.**

Tony suivit Jethro, mais avant, Ziva se leva et lui déposa un petit baiser pour l'encourager. Ils avaient parlés tous les deux et Tony avait su que Jethro n'était pas contre leur relation. Cela lui fit du bien.

**-Bien. Nous allons te poser plusieurs questions, sur se qui s'est passé hier soir, mais aussi avant. C'est Jethro qui te posera les questions, tu n'as pas le droit de parler.D'accord ?**

**-Bien. Nous allons commencer. Tu peux nous dire se qui s'est passé hier soir ?**

**-Je suis rentré après le lycée comme mon père me l'avait demandé. Quand je suis rentré, mon père était dans son bureau avec Carlos et Mike.**

**-Tu les connais ?**

**-Oui. Ce sont les gardes du corps de mon père. Cela fait dix ans que je les connais.**

**-Bien, tu peux nous dire la suite.**

**-Je suis monté dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs et après j'ai commencé à regarder un DVD. Puis, au milieu du film mon père m'a demandé de descendre au salon. Alors, je l'ai retrouvé avec Mike et Carlos. Il savait que vous étiez venu me voir au lycée dans la journée, il m'a donc demandé pourquoi et ce que j'avais dit. Puis après, il m'a demandé comment s'était passé la soirée chez Jason. Je lui ai dit que c'était super et qu'on c'était bien amusés. Quand j'ai finis de lui dire, il m'a dit que je devais arrêter de mentir et lui dire la vérité. Mais je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait. Et c'est là qu'il m'a montré une photo.**

**-Qu'avait-il dessus ?**

**-Une photo de moi qui embrassait Ziva.**

**-Il t'a suivi ?**

**-Oui, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Il m'a demandé si c'était ma petite copine. Je lui ai dit non, que ce n'était seulement un baiser et que c'était le premier. Mais il ne m'a pas cru. Ensuite il m'a demandé pourquoi le père de Ziva et Léon étaient là. J'ai seulement dit que Léon était resté chez lui pendant notre petite soirée et que Jethro était là pour ramener Ziva et Abby.**

**-Il ne t'a pas cru ?**

**-Non. Il m'a encore une fois traité de menteur. Il m'a demandé ce que j'avais dit à Jethro et Léon sur lui et il m'a dit que je ne devais plus voir Ziva. Mais je lui ai dit que Ziva n'était pas ma petite copine et que je n'avais pas du tout parlé à Léon ou même à Jethro. Il s'est levé en colère. Il a demandé à Carlos et Mike de me tenir. Puis les coups ont commencé. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il m'a jeté par terre, m'a écrasé la jambe droite au niveau du genou puis m'a étranglé et m'a dit que je n'étais plus son fils, que j'étais sans valeur, puis il est partit. Alors, je me suis relevé pour partir de cette maison. Je me suis écroulé devant une maison, quand j'ai sut que c'était celle de la famille Gibbs, je voulais repartir, mais je n'en pouvais plus, alors j'ai frappé puis vous savez la suite.**

**-Ok, merci**

Tout le monde dans le bureau était sans voix. Tony les regardait un par un avec les larmes aux yeux, mais elles ne tombaient pas. A la suite de sa déclaration, Fornell lui posa encore une tonne de question et Tony leur répondit avec toute sa sincérité.

**-Bien, merci Tony.**

**-Il va se passer quoi maintenant ?**

**-On va aller interroger ton père. Puis je pense qu'il y aura un procès, mais il ne va pas pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Nous avons pleins de preuves.**

**-Ok, je vais devoir témoigner ?**

**-Oui, je pense. Tu ne veux pas ?**

**-Si, bien sûr, je veux être libre pour de bon. Mais je vais aller où ?**

**-Tu va rester avec nous. On a appelés le juge pour enfants et elle est d'accord. Enfin, si tu le veux bien ?**

**-Ok, pas de problème. Merci de m'accepter chez vous.**

**-Pas de quoi.**

Fornell et ses deux collègues partirent en direction de la maison des Dinozzo. Jethro et Tony revinrent dans le salon. Tony reprit sa place dans le canapé parmi tous ses amis. Jethro rejoignit la cuisine et expliqua tout à Jenny. Durant ce temps Ducky était rentré.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous à plus._

_Je vous posterai le dernier chapitre mercredi._

_Bonne journée._


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou,_

_Comme promit, je vous poste la fin de cette histoire._

_Merci de m'avoir suivi._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

L'enquête avança à grand pas. Après trois jours de garde à vue, Sénior, avait tout avoué. Ainsi fait, Tony n'avait pas besoin d'être au procès. Sénior avait quand même demandé à voir son fils, mais Tony avait refusé. A la place, il lui écrivit une lettre avec toute sa colère, sa tristesse et sa haine. Tout était fini, Tony allait être libre de son père et soulagé par la fin de cette enquête. Tony vivait encore chez les Gibbs, même si des fois il revenait chez lui pour être un seul un petit moment. Il allait aussi voir sa mère au cimetière. Jethro était au sous-sol, Tony était en train de descendre pour parler avec lui. Il avait toujours son attelle alors il descendait les marches avec prudence. Sa voix retrouvée depuis peu lui donnait enfin un peu de joie.

**-Eh, Jethro.**

**-Tony, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?**

**-Non, pas trop.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes ? Tout est fini.**

**-Oui, je sais.**

**-Alors, c'est quoi ?**

**-J'ai repensé à quelque chose.**

**-Ah et à quoi as-tu repensé ?**

**-Je suis très content et je te remercie pour ton aide et pour ton accord dans ma relation avec Ziva. Mais, une question, pourquoi tu ne m'aimais pas, alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas ?**

**-C'est vrai, je te devais une explication. Je connaissais ton père. Je savais que c'était un escroc.**

**-Oh, mais comment, tu l'a connu ?**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas à moi qu'il a fait du mal. Mais à mon père et ma mère. Ils étaient agriculteurs. Leur marché fonctionnait très bien. Ils étaient très heureux, avec leur champ et leur ferme. Mais un jour, un homme est venu pour leur faire vendre leur terrain, il le voulait pour y construire pleins de bâtiments.**

**-Oh et je suppose que c'est de mon père que tu parles.**

**-Oui, c'était bien lui. Mes parents n'ont pas voulu. Cependant, ton père à tout fait pour que mes parents cèdent.**

**-Il ne leur a pas fait du mal, j'espère ?**

**-Non, pas physiquement. Il a fait marcher mes parents. A la fin, mes parents étaient coincés, alors, ils ont vendu. Ils avaient tout perdu, leur vie et leur sous. A la suite de ça, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, ma mère est tombée malade. Mais, mon père ne pouvait pas payer les frais d'hôpital et les médicaments. Donc, trois mois plus tard, elle mourut. Mon père était au fond du trou. Alors, j'ai pris les choses en main. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à faire tomber ton père. J'ai donc décidé de le haïr. Et quand Fornell me parlait de ses enquêtes sur Sénior, il me disait qu'à chaque fois qu'il t'interrogeait, tu défendais ton père. Alors, je croyais que tu étais comme lui et que tu ferais affaire avec lui, plus tard, que tu deviendrais son bras droit.**

**-Oh, je vois. C'est sûr, tu as une très bonne raison de lui en vouloir. Mais comment ça s'est passé avec ton père ? Il n'est pas mort, j'espère ?**

**-Non. Il est reparti dans sa ville natale et à ouvert un magasin et depuis son ouverture, il en est très heureux.**

**-Oh, cool. Je suis content pour ton père.**

**-Il va venir nous voir à Noël, tu pourras le rencontrer.**

**-Oh, merci, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit heureux de me voir, surtout quand il va savoir qui je suis.**

**-Mais, non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais, je lui ai parlé de toi la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone. Il comprend très bien et il sait que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Comme on dit, on ne choisit pas sa famille, mais ses amis. Tu as une chance maintenant, saisie-là.**

**-Merci, Jethro.**

Jethro relava la tête et vit les larmes de Tony couler tout doucement. Alors, il se leva et prit Tony dans ses bras. En sentant le soutien de Jethro, Tony s'écroula dans ses bars et pleura à chaudes larmes.

**-Chut, chut. On est là, avec toi. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Allez lâches-tout.**

Au bout de cinq minutes, Tony pleurait déjà de moins en moins. Il releva la tête et sécha ses larmes.

**-Merci Jethro.**

**-De rien fiston.**

Tony fit un grand sourire comme pour répondre à sa remarque. Il remonta dans sa chambre et s'endormit avec un grand sourire et le cœur léger.

Épilogue :

La fin de l'année arriva à grand pas. Abby, Ziva, Tim, Tony, Carl, Kate et Jason avaient hâte de sortir de ce lycée. Ils étaient une grande bande d'amis maintenant. Tony n'avait enfin plus de douleur au genou. Et il avait reprit son sport. Ils avaient gagné la finale. Ils avaient fait une énorme fête chez les Gibbs. Toute la bande se réunissait chez les Gibbs.

**-Alors, les enfants, contents ?**

**-Oui, on a enfin fini les cours et le lycée.**

**-Oui. Vous avez tous préparés vos valises ?**

**-Oui,** crièrent tous les jeunes.

Jethro, Jenny, Tobias, Jackie, Léon et Ducky avaient un énorme sourire devant cette bande qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une famille. Le lendemain était un grand jour pour eux. Ils partaient tous ensemble en vacances sans les parents qui les rejoindront plus tard, les laissant entre eux une semaine.

Fin

* * *

_J'espère que la fin, ne vous à pas trop déçu._

_Merci encore pour tous vos message._

_Ne vous inquiètez pas, je serai de retour._

_Bonne journée._


End file.
